The Wayward Caves
by flipomatic
Summary: The gangs’ classes are going on a field trip to The Wayward Caves. What will they do when XANA attacks and destroys their peace? YxU and JxA


Authors Note: So Baxter54132 and I were on this really long drive towards Chicago and Baxter54132 had an idea. He challenged me to write a Code Lyoko one-shot with Ulrich/Yumi and Jeremie/Aileta. It started out as a one-shot but grew into a chapter story. A warning, it does not go in consistent order. Sometimes when the POV switches it jumps back in the story line. This is because the characters are not always together. R & R!!!

Beta-read by Baxter54132

Summary: The gangs' classes are going on a field trip to The Wayward Caves. What will they do when XANA attacks and destroys their peace? Ulrich/Yumi and Jeremie/Aileta.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Ulrich POV

This morning I was woken up by the ultimate annoyance. Odd was running in circles around our room yelling, "Field Trip!!" on the top of his lungs.

I chucked my pillow at him to shut him up and got ready for the day.

At breakfast Odd still looked excited while Jeremie and Aileta were sound asleep in their seats. Odd ended up eating all four of our meals while we dozed.

After breakfast we met up with Yumi. She was wearing her usual black outfit with one difference. On her feet were hiking boots. I was confused for a moment before I remembered that our classes along with Yumi's class were going to go on a field trip to explore some caves. I looked down at my own feet, frowning at my sandals.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Yumi POV

When I got up this morning I looked at the calendar, just in case I was going to do something special today. I was pleasantly surprised. There was a field trip to explore The Wayward Caves. I quickly ate breakfast, pulled on my hiking boots, and went to school.

When I got there, I noticed that three of my friends were asleep on their feet while Odd was jumping out of his skin. Everyone had hiking gear on except for Ulrich who was wearing measly sandals.

It was kind of cute. Not that I thought Ulrich was cute or anything. He was staring off into space as Jim blew his whistle to get our attention.

"Alright kids, everyone on the bus." Everyone started to head towards the busses but Ulrich did not move. I waved my hand in his face, "Earth to Ulrich, time to get on the bus." He blinked a few times and nodded.

We both followed Aileta onto the bus and sat down in the second row. Odd decided he was going to cause some trouble.

"Hey Jim, you ever explored caves before?" Jim grinned.

"Yes, yes I have. But I'd rather not talk about it." We all laughed.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Odd POV

Field Trip Field Trip Field Trip Fooooooooooooooood Field Trip Field Trip Field Trip Fooooooooooood Field Trip Field Trip Field Trip Field Trip Fooooooood Field Trip Field Trip…………..

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Jeremie POV

I spent the entire bus ride checking my hiking gear. My father gave it to me with the hope that I would spend some time outdoors. He got his wish, kind of. Caves are outside and inside at the same time. I call it compromise.

I noticed that every once in a while, Aileta would glance over at me. I wonder why?

Once we got off the bus, Jim told us that we had to be in groups of six. Because there are only five of us, William joined our group. We had to pick a cave and make a map of it. A computerized map, I hoped. But no, it had to be hand drawn. We picked a cave and got started.

When we were at the back of the cave, my laptop started to beep like crazy. I took it out to see what was wrong. XANA had activated a tower. I told the others without letting William know. As I was doing so, the front of the cave started to collapse.

We were all running out when a large rock fell on my leg. I collapsed in pain and everything went black.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Yumi POV

We were all running together until Jeremie fell. I ran back to help him but his leg was trapped. It looked like it was broken. When I looked up, a solid wall of rock sealed off the exit. Luckily, my friends made it out. I hoped that Ulrich wasn't hurt. Wow that was a random thought…

There was a small hole in the wall. I called through it and Ulrich answered back. I told him about Jeremie and he told me what they were planning. They left and I went back to Jeremie.

I struggled to move the boulder off of his leg. It took about an hour. Once I got it off I made a splint out of some of his hiking gear and set his leg. The whole time I was doing this he was unconscious. I checked his pulse and sat down to wait.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Ulrich POV

It was bad. Really bad! Yumi and Jeremie were trapped in the cave with no way out. I had to stay calm and think of a plan. While I was thinking, Aileta was also thinking, Odd was busy freaking out, and a voice was coming from the cave entrance. It was Yumi.

I ran over to the hole. She was ok. I was oddly relieved until I remembered that Jeremie had mentioned a tower. I filled Yumi in and then went back to Odd and Aileta. I told Aileta and Odd that we needed to go to the factory and they nodded in agreement. Then we set off towards the factory.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Aileta POV

I was worried about Jeremie. When a rock fell on him I was about to go back, but Odd pulled me out of the cave. I swore that I would save him and Yumi. We went to he factory and I virtualized us. As we were running towards the tower, Lyoko was oddly quiet. No monsters or anything. It was easy for me to go into the tower and deactivate it.

After I deactivated it, nothing happened. There was supposed to be a return-to-the-past. I ran out of the tower and had Ulrich de-virtualize me. Once I was de-virtualized, I went to the console and brought Odd and Ulrich back. They came up quickly. We needed a new plan. Something was wrong with the return-to-the-past and I had no time to find out what it was. I told Odd and Ulrich this and started to think of what to do.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Odd POV

Bleeeeeeeep. Yes, I bleeped out my own mind.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

William POV

I felt forgotten. If Yumi was out there that would not have happened. I hoped that she was ok as I went to find Jim. Jeremie and Yumis' so-called friends disappeared without a trace. Once I found Jim, I told him what happened. He called 911.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Ulrich POV

I, once again, came up with the plan. "Guys we have to go back. If we get a couple of shovels we can dig Yumi and Jeremie out." Odd and Aileta nodded in agreement. We went to a gardening shed and got three shovels. We ran as fast as we could back to the caves. I prayed to a god that I don't believe in that Yumi would be ok.

When we got there, I was astonished. There was a giant yellow machine digging its way into the cave. William was near it. He ran over to us,

"You guys went to get shovels? Good idea, but I think that thing can do better." We nodded in agreement and I cursed myself for not thinking of it.

By the time it broke through, there were a couple ambulances and a fire truck outside the cave.  
I was thrilled to see that Yumi was all right. Unfortunately, Jeremie was unconscious. Poor guy. Aileta was especially worried. All of us wanted to go with him to the hospital, but the paramedics said only one of us could go.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Aileta POV

When they broke into the cave, I was relieved. But when I found out Jeremie was unconscious, all of my nervous feelings of doubt came back. Yumi was ok, so we all tried to get on the ambulance.

A paramedic stopped us and said that only one person could come.

I spoke up, "I will go." I climbed into the ambulance before any of my friends could protest. Odd was gaping like a fish as the ambulance drove away. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. I sat in a chair next to Jeremie's stretcher. Note to self, thank Yumi again. She did a splendid job splinting Jeremies leg. I was holding one of his hands when he woke up.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Jeremie POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw an angel. Then I thought, that couldn't be right. I only hurt one leg. My vision cleared after I blinked a few times. Aileta was hovering over me and holding one of my hands. I grinned weakly at her.

"Hey Aileta." She nearly jumped two feet in the air.

"Jeremie, how are you feeling?" Then I noticed where I was. A stretcher in a moving ambulance. My leg had been put in a splint with what looked like my hiking equipment.

"Weary. What happened? Is everyone else ok? You're not hurt, are you?" The beeping sound in the back round got louder and faster as I kept asking more questions. Aileta smiled and opened her mouth to answer. A paramedic stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss, but this is to much excitement for him." Then he gave me the shot. It must have been and anesthetic. I immediately felt drowsy. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Ailetas' angelic face.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Yumi POV

After I had been trapped for a few hours, I heard a scratching sound. It got louder and louder until the wall fell down. A giant earth-moving machine dug Jeremie and I out. A couple paramedics and firemen rushed us out of the cave. They put Jeremie onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

I saw that Ulrich, Odd, and Aileta were there, so I ran over to them. We all acted casual and tried to get into Jeremies ambulance. They only ended up letting only Aileta in. After the ambulance left, Odd, Ulrich and I walked to the nearby forest to talk.

I was astonished to learn that the return-to-the-past was not working. We were still there when a paramedic found us. He wanted me to go to the hospital with him for a quick check up. I agreed and followed him away. Ulrich looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Ulrich POV

I did not want Yumi to go to the hospital. I wanted her with me. I knew it was selfish but I wanted to make sure she stayed safe. I barely held my tongue as she climbed into an ambulance. After all of the vehicles shot away with their sirens blaring loudly, Jim gathered us all together.

We all got on the buss. Odd seemed subdued, which I was grateful for. I suddenly felt exhausted. I was in a daze until I crashed on my bed in the dorms and fell asleep.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

_**Odd POV **_(Because I want a serious Odd POV)

I was thinking, which is unusual for me. I don't usually think. Ulrich looked depressed for the whole bus ride, so I didn't bother him. When we got off the bus, he stumbled off towards our room while I went the other way. I got an apple from the cafeteria and started walking towards the hospital.

When I got there I realized something. I had no idea which room Jeremie or Yumi were in.

Oops. I threw out my apple core and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am, What rooms are Jeremie Belequa and Yumi Ishiyama in?" The woman standing there eyed me warily as she looked it up.

"Ms. Ishiyama was not kept overnight and Mr. Belequa is in room 204 on the second floor." I smiled, winked, and thanked her. When I got to Jeremies room, I saw that two people had beaten me there. Aileta and Yumi were sitting there watching Jeremie sleep.

I sat down next to Aileta as Jeremie woke up. The three of us solemnly explained to him what happened. Then I noticed it. A completely untouched plate of food. How could they not have eaten it? I took responsibility and devoured it.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Jeremie POV

I was glad that everyone was safe. The only thing that bothered me was the return-to-the-past. I couldn't believe that XANA had that kind of power. It seemed like he was sabotaging himself. I decided that when I got out of this hospital I would go to the factory and fix the program. Aileta disagreed with that while Odd was busy eating my food. She insisted that she would deal with the supercomputer and I had to concentrate on getting better.

I tried to get up to be at eye level with her before I realized that I couldn't. My leg was stuck. We both sighed. Odd left the empty plate.

"Why don't you just work together? After all, Mr. And Mrs. Einstein can do anything if they put their minds to it!" I nodded, it was a good idea. Aileta also reluctantly agreed.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Aileta POV

Even if we were going together, there was no way I could turn down a head start. I said goodbye to my friends and headed back towards the factory. It all was quiet when I got there. I turned on the console and started to work.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

Yumi POV

When my ambulance got to the hospital, a doctor gave me a quick check up. I got an all clear and went to Jeremies room. I stayed through the drama and Odds good idea. After Aileta left, Jeremie fell back asleep. Odd and I left after that. He told me how Ulrich was asleep in the dorm.

We split up and I went home. I ignored Hirokis' questioning and lied down in my room. Then suddenly, there was a return-to-the-past. I was standing with my friends before the field trip. They all looked surprised except for Aileta. She looked troubled as she told us the truth.

"XANA did not corrupt the return-to-the-past, he took it over."

Thisismylinemyallpowerfullineanditchangeswordseverytimeiwriteanewoneitiskindofwierdbecauseitneversaysthesamethingtwiceexceptforthefirstbit

End Note: Cliffhanger Bwa Ha Ha. I am so evil. It originally cliffed after the tower was deactivated but I wanted to write more.

Review Please.


End file.
